SeX-Men
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: 1 - Cyclops and the White Queen 2 - Jean Grey and Havok 3 - Nightcrawler and Storm 4 - Rogue, Sabretooth and Magneto 5 - Shadowcat and Colossus 6 - Iceman and Marvel Girl 7 - Hellion and X-23 8 - Wolverine and Mystique 9- Hope and Quentin Quire 10-
1. Cyclops and Emma Frost

What had started as a simple back rub had now become the ultimate sex game for Emma and Scott's greatest fantasy. His hands were no longer rubbing her shoulders but resting on the bed ready for use as he eyed Emma up. She stood in front of him psychically altering her image for him. Her hair was now bright red and she wore the costume of Phoenix, altering it between green and red as she felt like it. Emma had taken the form of his ex-wife Jean Grey, the phoenix, and now she stood ready to do _whatever_ he wanted...

Emma stepped towards Scott, who lay ready on the bed. She produced a pair of handcuffs from behind her back and lay down next to him. She switched to green Phoenix, "I can be good," she smiled innocently. "I can be bad," she licked her lips as she switched to red dark Phoenix. "I can be whatever you want..." she whispered as she now found herself as white Phoenix. Scott grinned and stroked his chin as if to make up his mind. Emma cuffed herself to the bed and laid waiting for his response. Scott climbed on top of her, straddling her chest. "Be mine." He answered.

Emma laughed as she felt his crotch press up against her leg; she was shielded from him only by the phoenix costume, now green again. Scott cupped her breasts in his hands and licked his tongue down her cheek which had a flush of red to it. "I already am," Emma responded. "So, anything I want?" Emma nodded; Scott grinned. "I want you to be a naughty girl" he said allowing a playful tone to enter his voice. Emma turned to Dark Phoenix. Scott slid off the long yellow boots revealing her calves. Emma struggled with the handcuffs for Scott's benefit, heightening his sense of arousal.

"Costume off. Now." Scott ordered. Emma licked her lips: she liked it when he got bossy. It didn't take long for her to strip off the Phoenix costume usually but it was more difficult with her hands still cuffed. She managed after a great deal of struggle which only amused Scott. Her hair was still a dazzling red. Only once the costume was off did Scott un-cuff her. Emma raised an eyebrow. "I told you to be naughty..." he said. Emma didn't need more encouragement than that. Now it was her turn to straddle his lap. She still wore her underwear but that was all. Scott was naked and his hard cock was _very_ visible. Emma bent forwards and wrapped her hands around his dick starting to work it gently but fast. As Scott let out a groan she licked the end of it. Then she engulfed it in her mouth, the red hair falling down over it. "Be you..." he managed to get out between moans and groans. Emma's hair changed back to blonde and her body altered slightly back to what it was: her breasts were notably larger...

The blowjob took several minutes, much to Scott's approval. Then Emma produced the handcuffs again, only this time it was Scott who found himself bound to the bed. Then Emma got out her new toy: a whip. She cracked it down hard on his chest causing Scott to yelp. "From now on, you will address me as mistress," she ordered. "Okay, Emma," he said; she whipped him again. "Mistress," he corrected himself. She undid her bra, letting her boobs dangle in his face for a while then finally dropped down her knickers. She positioned herself above his dick. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Scott nodded eagerly. "Yes mistress..." She whipped him again, this time harder. "What do I get out of the deal?" Scott pondered a moment. "Once you have I will screw you harder than you have ever been before," he decided. She liked this prospect. She whipped him again anyway, this time in his more sensitive region. "And?" "10 back massages?" She struck his testicles once more. "12." "Agreed."

Now Emma lowered her pussy onto his penis and started to thrust slowly, savouring the moment. It was soft and sensitive as she fucked him, more of a build up for when she let him free than the main event. Scott felt the walls of her vagina clench as he thrust upwards. She pushed his hips down holding them away. "Not yet Scott, this is my turn," she whimpered. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily. She unlocked the handcuffs and Scott grinned as he felt his hands freed once more. They immediately flew down to her ass which he gripped tightly, squeezing until she moaned out then he pinned her down and started to work her breasts methodically and caringly: their size never failed to amaze him.

Now the main event: he inserted himself into her once more. This time there was no gentleness or subtlety; he simply thrust into her and started to fuck hard and fast. Emma screamed out at first as he started to work faster and faster, her body buckling beneath him. He pushed her down hard into the bed as his dick continued to pound her, faster and faster. Eventually the two couldn't take it anymore and Emma erupted into orgasm which prompted Scott himself to cum. He rolled over to lie next to her, breathing heavily. "Wow, that was probably the best we've ever done," he announced. Emma smirked producing the whip once more. "What makes you think we're done...?"


	2. Jean Grey and Havok

Jean was awake and she wasn't happy. Since she'd come back to life, she'd gone out of her way to not make things awkward with Scott about him shacking up with Emma but as she'd walked down the corridor, she'd heard some of their little games and jealousy had heated up in her blood. Scott had never been so... _liberated_ with her. She wanted some of that action but she wasn't the type of girl to break up couples just to satisfy a need. Logan was off with Domino hunting the Hand so he was out of the picture, but she had another idea...

Alex Summers had fallen out with his brother not too long ago. Spending most of his time with the Avengers now after Polaris had defected to the Brotherhood. He was moving permanently to Avengers mansion but was still in the process of clearing out his stuff. She was the closest Jean could get to Scott, it was likely to spite Scott and he was damn attractive anyway. She knocked tentatively on his door.

Alex turned to look at her and was clearly surprised by her appearance. "Jean," he nodded respectfully. Jean smirked. Since her rebirth she had had to strip all affiliation with the Phoenix force, now she wore what was really little more than a black leather sports bra accompanied by a yellow necklace with an X on it. Then there were the yellow gloves and boots and her personal favourite accessory – the skirt. The skirt was yellow and an exact copy of the one she wore back as Marvel Girl, nothing like a bit of nostalgia. The men didn't complain at the leg view it gave them either: She'd been a lot shorter as Marvel Girl so the skirt didn't really help to cover up much. The black rubbery belt stood out against the yellow and Havok's eyes were irresistibly drawn to it every time he saw her. He quickly drew his eyes away and back up to her smirking face.

Jean had been reading his mind as he had looked her over and was relieved that at least some-one still noticed her. "Just came to say goodbye," she explained. "Looks like you're the only one..." he muttered. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be grumpy. Thanks for coming Jean." Jean laughed stepping towards him with a laugh. "You're more fun to be around now than your brother." Havok smiled at that remark.

His costume had remained relatively unchanged over the years. It was black leathery fabric with white energy lines running down it, all meeting to form an X in the centre of his chest. His mask however was no more and had been replaced by a more simple design that simply coated the back of his head and his cheeks then met on his forehead, leaving his face open and his hair free. His hair was longer than when Jean had first met him but had still kept its sandy blond colour. She had always had a thing for his hair, the way it seemed to glisten in the sun some mornings.

"I heard about Lorna," she said breaking the silence. Havok nodded, "It doesn't matter, I've had 4 months and I'm over her. Everyone thinks I'm not but I am. To be honest, I'm on the look-out for a different girl but no one seems to be able to look at me without remembering her." Jean smiled warmly and stepped forwards so their faces were nearly together. "Well, you have one advantage over Scott: you're more spontaneous. Us girls like that..."

Alex didn't need any further encouragement and grabbed her face pressing his lips against hers. Jean met his kiss with equal passion. She'd come just for a bit of fun but now found herself desiring more: could it be she'd managed to fall in love all over again? Alex's hand ran up her leg, resting on her thigh. He'd always been amazed at how smooth her legs had looked and had wanted a feel for quite some time. Jean didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Alex wanted, and she was prepared to give him it.

She pressed herself into his arms, wrapping one of her legs around his waist then pushing him down towards his bed. "Fancy using your bunk one last time?" Havok's eyes widened for a second then grinned. "I can think of nothing I'd like better." Jean laughed, "We both know that one's not true. There's plenty you'd like better..." Alex raised an eyebrow, "You read my mind?" Jean smirked. "Little bit."

Alex's hands were still on her legs, intoxicated by their silky smooth sensation. He worked his fingers up and down her thighs and Jean moaned out, clearly enjoying this. She couldn't control herself any longer as she ripped off his costume down to his boxers. Alex then pinned her down to the bed. He was going to take his time stripping her.

First off was the belt which he had been eyeing earlier. It was quickly flung aside. Then he tugged off her gloves then her boots. He licked his tongue along her toes then up her right leg as she squirmed and groaned beneath him. She tasted good, almost salty. Now he took a good moment to look her over once more before sliding down her skirt to reveal all of those beautiful legs he'd gained an obsession with in these last few moments. The bulge in his underwear was noticeable as he unclipped her necklace and slid off the top of her costume. She was now clad in just her pink lacy bra and knickers. "Looking fine," he smirked, savouring her visage with his eyes. "You're in pretty good shape too..." Jean responded, running her hands along his chest and stroking his nipples.

Alex untied her bra and let it drop. Jean's boobs were small and modest unlike Emma's, a fact she was aware of and a little sensitive about. Alex wasn't complaining though, they were firm enough to make up for their size, besides he found big breasts tended to turn him off: he imagined they got in the way during sex a lot. Jean was the perfect woman for him: perfect breasts, perfect legs, just one area left to check. His smile widened at the thought. Jean laughed, listening in on his mind, "Get on with it..." Alex didn't take a second longer as he whipped off her panties. He had to stop himself from drooling as he saw her pussy. Her ass was also a good sight: it was small, firm and tight. Small enough it seemed to blend into her legs which only added to her perfection. In fact, she was a generally very small and petite woman, but Alex wasn't a big man and they seemed a natural fit.

Jean ran her hand along his boxers now, the bulge enlarged further. This time Alex let out a groan. Jean had spent the time in which her clothes had been removed admiring his physique and now she wanted to see the rest of it. She pulled off his underwear excitedly and admired the cock that stood revealed. She had wanted to see whether it was larger or smaller than Scott's but in truth they were very much the same. In fact it was much clearer from their naked bodies that they were brothers.

"What do you want?" she asked suddenly. Havok went to answer but she pressed a finger to his lips. "It's alright, I read your mind..." she said, "in the absence of the ice cream needed for your first thought, I'll go for option 2" she grinned. While covering herself in ice cream did have a strange appeal to it she was in the mood for a blowjob now. Alex tensed up as her moist lips pressed against the head of his cock. The only girl he'd ever been with like this before was Lorna, and she'd never done the good stuff for him: it had always been about the passion of normal sex, he was anxious for more from Jean and oral sex was a very good place to start.

Jean started to suck, softly and gently at first but quickly speeding up. She'd mastered her technique years ago and was confident she could give Alex quite an experience. Alex had never felt anything like this before, the burning passion fuelled by the calm experienced actions of Jean. He wanted her bad. He started to thrust into her mouth gently, but when Jean's right hand started to work his shaft and her left gripped his butt tightly he lost control and started to thrust faster. He pounded her into the bed hard as she worked his dick diligently. He realised he was about to cum and Jean pushed his dick out of her mouth with her tongue. She quickly pressed her breasts around his dick and he exploded. The cum splattered across her breasts and over her face, particularly her chin. "Not a bad start, eh?" she joked. Alex didn't bother to say anything; he knew she was reading his mind anyway.

Jean pushed him off her and stood up. She took a moment to catch her breath, wiping the cum off her face, then she grabbed her skirt. She pulled it up her legs slowly, as Alex's eyes devoured her legs once more, then she lay back down. "Go on then," she encouraged, "Fuck me like a schoolgirl." Alex grinned, "Wasn't sure you'd go for that one," he admitted. "Of all the things you've thought of doing to me since we first met, there were only 3 I wouldn't do and one of them was physically impossible." Jean told him, Alex laughed, "So the ice cream's still fair game then?" Jean rolled her eyes then shut them, her brow furrowing. Alex looked at her confused then the door clicked open and a tub of ice cream floated through. "Telekinesis is a wonderful thing," she said opening her eyes. "Schoolgirl with ice cream, I'm in heaven," he responded.

He removed the lid to find the ice cream soft and melted, then he scooped it out with his hands and started to smearing it over her body, starting, of course, with her legs. Jean meanwhile reached into the top drawer of his closet and pulled out a pair of handcuffs that she'd located when searching through Alex's mind. She wrapped her arms around the bed posts of Alex's bunk, the bottom bunk, (the top bunk was currently unused) and clicked the handcuffs around her wrists, binding her to the bed. Alex grinned, he had reached her feet. She couldn't stop the laughter as he rubbed the ice cream into her feet; she'd always been ticklish there. Then he worked up her body. He took particular pleasure in massaging it into her vagina. Soon she was covered from neck to toe in the creamy vanilla mess. He finished off by dumping the remainder onto her cheeks and rubbing it around her face. He avoided her nostrils and lips so as not to block any airways but showed no mercy to her eyes. Once he was finished he looked down at his master piece with a surprising sense of pride.

Finally he straddled her and started to rub his messy hands on his penis, masturbating on top of her. He groaned as he worked his dick, then, happy that his dick was covered he looked down at Jean again. "Lubrication," he explained with a wink. Before she could respond he thrust down into her vagina. She nearly screamed. Her skin was only just getting used to the chilly coolness of the ice cream and she hadn't been in his mind at that moment so she hadn't seen the thrust coming and she defiantly hadn't been prepared for the cold wet ice cream to be pushed further into her pussy.

He pounded into her furiously, the arousal of seeing all his greatest fantasies played out as one had tripled his anticipation and he had lost all control now. All he knew was he needed her. Jean stayed out of his mind now, she just wanted to experience this moment as herself. She'd never had this kind of thrill with Scott and she intended to savour this moment for as long as possible. He thrust in and out, in and out, in and out: his penis just slightly too big for her tight vagina. She bit her lip but still couldn't stop herself from calling out in a mixture of pleasure and pain that even with her sexual experience she hadn't got used to. The advantage of her rebirth was that her body was fresh and new, it was like first sex all over again. "Oh God..." she repeated over and over as he fucked her. She had been a religious girl when she was younger, attending church every Sunday and saying a prayer before she went to sleep every night, but God had not been a thing she had thought of much since she discovered she was a mutant. She had never really found her way back to religion but she knew if there was a God, then he must have been pleased with her to reward her like this.

Alex showed no signs of stopping, or even slowing. In fact he was picking up the past as he screwed her as fast as he could. Her hands were subconsciously struggling against the handcuffs, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her skin was cold and slippery due to the ice cream and she was breathing uncontrollably. With every breath, her breasts moved up and down on her chest, with every thrust he slid against her body, and every time his hands brushed against her legs his mind was overwhelmed. One hand grabbed her left breast, working it up and down, which she seemed to enjoy; the other gripped her right leg rightly and pressed it up against him even harder.

Slowly but surely he started to slow, reaching his climax. He took the opportunity to give her a last feel up before he came to a finish. He hands started with those perfect legs, massaging her calves and thighs before gripping her butt tightly, squeezing in as hard as he could until she groaned out his name. Then he encircled her breasts before grabbing them tightly, working them up and down for a bit. Then he let his hands roam around her neck and up her arms. He hadn't realised how strong she must have been until now. Her arms were well toned with a thin tan and small but firm muscles. He then let his hands drop back down to her thighs as he started to cum.

Jean groaned out also giving into orgasm. Her hands curled into his hair that she loved so much, gripping it firmly and tightly as they exploded. She let out a shriek as they finished but Alex silenced her with a kiss. Then he rolled over to lie next to her, both breathing heavily. "You look good covered in ice cream. You should do that more often. Jean used her mind to unlock the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists. "Well, I hear they have a very big freezer at the Avengers mansion." Alex looked at her for a moment then sucked up the courage to ask her. "Jean... will you come with me?" Jean looked back at him, "If you're that good in bed, then I just might..."


	3. Nightcrawler and Storm

**Author's Note: _A shorter and less kinky chapter, I'm trying something more passionate - let me know how that goes. Check out my other ongoing smut - Man of Steel if you haven't already for some DC action, that's just starting to get underway. _**

**_A quick preview of future chapters to come (but in no particular order): Rogue in a threesome, but with who? Iceman gets his pants off, but is it with the girl of his dreams? Some of the students follow their teachers' examples and get it on and X-23 unleashes her claws as well as some other aspects of her body. Plus: much more!_**_  
_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Ororo's waist as their lips pressed together. Ororo moaned out as he coated her lips and cheeks with kisses. To think it had started just mere minutes ago. He'd been deep in prayer when she'd entered. A conversation in which his opinion of himself had slipped out, he hadn't meant to let the self-pity spill out, especially not in front of her. Then her godly calm voice had soothed him, reassured him that he was more than just a monster. He was hers. Now they lay on the floor of the chapel consuming each other.

To think that when they had joined the X-Men they had been no more than children, excluding Logan the whole 'Second Genesis' team had been between 15 and 21. Kurt and Ororo were the youngest. Kurt had been 18, and Ororo was still 16. He looked at her many times but it had taken years for him to see her as more than a sister, but when he did, he really did.

Her hair was whiter than the heavens and it trailed down to near her ankles, He had it locked in his 3-fingered blue hands, twirling it around her midriff. In truth, Ororo had adapted to American culture well in the years since she had joined the X-Men. Her former costumes had been that of royalty but now she wore black leather that was as revealing as one could get away with. It clung to her body tightly, and from close Kurt could make out every curve on her body.

She was pressed tightly against him, balanced on top of his chest. He gently rubbed her hips. Her eyes used to turn pure white when she used her powers but now her mutation had advanced and her eyes were permanently pupil-less. He'd overheard the students discuss whether this symbolised a lack of soul but he knew that wasn't possible. Of all his teammates she was the kindest, gentlest and most caring, she wasn't soulless, she was a goddess.

Their lips broke apart for a moment. Ororo looked into his illuminated yellow eyes. "I want you, Kurt..." she said quietly with a faint sound of nerves entering her voice. "I'm yours..." he responded in his German accent. It was no longer as strong as it had been since he arrived but it seemed to strengthen whenever he was near her.

Her soft hands pushed his off her waist and searched for the zipper on his red and blue costume. His costume had changed since he first arrived too, but only a little, it was more of a combat suit now than a costume, as a result it was tighter and fitted to his skin closely, a fact that had not escaped Ororo's notice. It held the same colour scheme though. She unzipped it, pulling the cord down to his pelvis and in the process revealing his thin but toned and muscled torso. Kurt whimpered beneath her touch as she traced a line down the centre of his ribcage and over his stomach. Then she gripped the zipper again and pulled it down further. She smirked as she saw Kurt's plain white briefs.

He was frozen and helpless beneath her. He felt one hand pressed against his chest, perhaps subconsciously. The other ran across his leg then back up to his underwear. She smiled seductively and her hand started to stroke him across his underwear. He moaned out and clenched his fists. Her hands were so gentle as she ran it up and down his briefs, enlarging his erection. "Mein Gott..." his heavy accent pushed out as suddenly he felt her warm lips press against the fabric.

His breathing hastened as she kissed him on the crotch, again and then again. Her lips crashed against him repeatedly and he groaned out with every time. His hands flew to her shoulders and loosened the straps of her upper costume. Kurt then pushed down her white sports bra. Her breasts fell out. Her snow-white hair was spread across his legs and with every movement of her head, it tickled his thighs.

He couldn't take it any longer and pushed her off him. She rolled over to the side and Kurt straddled her chest. He tugged off the skin-tight short shorts she wore revealing white laced panties. He dropped them too and dived into her. His sharpened white teeth rubbed against the walls of her vagina and his tongue explored eagerly. She moaned and groaned as he sucked and rubbed her vagina.

"Kurt..." she moaned, "I want more..." Kurt nodded and stroked his hand along her cheek. He smiled and dropped his underwear also. Then he positioned himself above her and gently thrust down into her. She moaned out loudly as he did so. He held still for a moment to let her catch her breath then started to thrust: gently and slowly yet filled with passion. They soon got into the rhythm of it as the repetitive movements continued. Neither could hold themselves for long. He was the first to give in as his cum ejaculated from his penis. She groaned as he did and her vagina mirrored by giving into orgasm.

The two clutched each-other's shoulders, staring into each-other's eyes. "I L-" Kurt started to say but Ororo interrupted him, "I know." The two smiled in unison, held securely in each-other's arms.


	4. Rogue, Sabretooth and Magneto

Touch. The simplest of senses that so often gets taken for granted. If anyone knew the power of touch, it was Rogue. Remy, Bobby, Eric: all people she had longed to touch; longed for more. She had only recently gained control of her powers and she loved it. She could touch, feel and kiss anyone she wanted and boy did she want. It was as a result of this that she ended up in bed with two men this night. Her roommate Kitty Pryde was out so she had the room to herself; she'd decided it needed spicing up with some hot men. Magneto and Sabretooth

Victor Creed was a strange bedfellow indeed. As Sabretooth he had menaced the X-Men many times with no signs of seeking redemption or forgiveness. Then it all changed. A familiar case of amnesia led to him gaining a place in the ranks of the X-Men. The new Victor was hardly the most likeable of people but he seemed to have genuine commitment to his new found dream. Plus getting to sleep with babes like Rogue could only be a plus, especially considering how Logan would react later...

Love is a weakness. Eric Magnus Lensherr had worked on that principle since he had lost his first true love: Magda. Then he had met Rogue. The pale white streak in her otherwise brunette hair, the seductive southern accent, the green and yellow jumpsuit; he was intoxicated. A mere kiss outside just a few fateful minutes ago had evolved into this passionate frenzy of lovemaking although quite where Sabretooth had come from he wasn't sure.

Rogue had ditched her clothes at the first possible opportunity: the only evidence she had worn any before they started was the heap on the floor and the green headband stretched around her forehead. She moaned out as the four hands pleasured her sleek curvy body.

Since he had arrived Sabretooth had kept an eye on this girl. Her scent was a lure for him, signalling the need to mate. Since she had got her powers under control he had found her in a desperate and vulnerable state, practically begging to be taken. Like a predator he pounced and now he ravaged this beauty in her bedroom. The presence of Magneto only added a competitive element to the game.

Magneto was passionate as he kissed Rogue; her salty taste lingering in his mouth long after his lips had parted from hers. His hands roamed across her body; the more they felt, the more they wanted. His red armour hung from the door where he had left it and now his tongue scraped along her cheek, savouring the taste.

Rogue felt Eric and Victor work in harmony. Magnus was gentle and passionate while Creed was feral and rough. The two contrasts brought her a warm vulnerable feeling between her legs. Magneto toyed with her hair and face whilst playing with her neck and Sabretooth had his hands pressed firmly against her legs, pinning them to the bed as he licked his sharp tongue along them. She could feel his claws digging into her skin.

Sabretooth worked her legs furiously, his hands scratching along them while he stared deeply at her perfectly formed ass. She was sweating hard and the smell aroused him; it took all his self-control not to get violent. Not that she didn't deserve a good hard fucking. He hooked his arms around her legs and pressed them upwards until they rested against her chest, leaving her butt nice and exposed. She moaned out once more as he licked down her buttocks.

Magneto ignored Sabretooth, focused on her large juicy boobs. His hands slid down from her neck, rubbing along her collarbone, and down to her breasts. He started to work them fast, clutching them like balloons.

After years of solitude, Rogue was ecstatic at the feelings the two were bringing her through their respective methods. Suddenly Victor flipped her over onto her front. She left out a soft grunt felt his hands grip her bum tightly. Then she saw Magnus' penis dangling so temptingly in front of her. She'd always wondered what it would be like. She pressed her lips against the end, to which Magneto responded with a low groan. Then she worked her lips along until she had the whole cock in her mouth. Suddenly a large thrust hit her from beyond. She went to scream but instead found herself gagging on Eric's penis. Lodged between the two men she was trapped and unable to move

Sabretooth had wasted no time in removing his costume and charging his large dick up into her ass. The faint whimper she had managed to make as he did inspired him to take her hard. He roughly thrust into her repeatedly which his hands holding her hips in place. Her legs flung around wildly beneath him until he trapped them between his own, holding them in place. The smooth rubbing of them against his own hairy thighs prompted him to fuck faster.

With each thrust, Rogue was pushed further onto Magneto's dick. He made no effort to prevent this. Instead his formerly gentle hands now grabbed her head roughly and pushed her down on him as hard as he could. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to push his dick further into her, now thrusting himself.

Rogue's eyes widened and watered. She hadn't been expecting it quite so rough on her first time. She wondered how any girl could live without this. She was yanked off Magneto's dick by her hair painfully and took the opportunity for a sharp intake of air before she was shoved back down. While at her rear, Victor kept her down with his constant fucking. At her next breath she shouted out: "Sugah! Harde-" she was cut off as both men responded.

Victor was starting to tire, he was giving his all yet the bitch refused to fall. He wasn't used to losing to his prey. A girl who took more than he could: Logan would never let him live it down. He couldn't stop himself as he let his cum loose. He fell back, breathing heavily. "Damn, girl..." he muttered.

Magneto barely noticed as Sabretooth came to a finish. He held her head tightly and screwed her mouth like a god. There was a reason he had been viewed as the one true leader of the Brotherhood. Rogue moaned out as he withdrew from her mouth and splattered his cum across her face. "Sugah," she winked collapsing into her bed. "Honey, honey," he retorted as he held himself upright against the wall.

What an experience. That was the thought that flew across Rogue's mind as she looked around, catching her breath on her bed. Kitty wasn't due back for hours yet. "So who's next..." she wondered aloud.


	5. Shadowcat and Colossus

Kitty Pryde had got back early only to find that Rogue had 'occupied' the room for the foreseeable future. The sounds of sex that erupted from the room aroused her and she found herself longing for sex. There was only one man she knew she could trust for the job: the steel goliath, Colossus.

Still dressed in street clothes, Kitty pressed open the door to Peter's room gently. "Kitty!" he remarked in astonishment as he saw her; he hadn't expected the black leather. His hands were firm yet gentle as they pulled her to him, wrapping slowly around her waist. She didn't need to say anything, he knew what she wanted. Their lips met briefly then he picked her up and tossed her onto his bed like she was weightless; to him, she basically was.

He caressed her body, smoothing her curves with his hands. This wasn't their first time and so they were both familiar with what the other wanted. His hands worked like clockwork as they pleasured her body in silence. He lifted her out of her leather jacket leaving her in just the tight black shirt and bottoms. Placing his hands on her hips, he started to kiss down her neck. As he reached the collar, he pushed the shirt downwards as he kissed further. Eventually it would stretch no further so in one swift movement, he ripped it down the front, revealing her bright pink bra.

He continued to kiss down her chest, over her breasts and to her vagina. Through the leather fabric of her bottoms, he worked his mouth against her pussy, as moans escaped from her mouth each time. He kissed and licked and sucked and rubbed sending warm fizzy feelings up her spine. Aware of her tendencies, whenever it seemed like she might be about to phase from the feeling, he pinched her bum hard to keep her solid.

His mouth worked like magic against her soft, tight pussy as she felt herself grow wetter from the sensations. He pulled down the zipper and tugged them off leaving her in the panties that matched her bra then he resumed his oral work. Her hands rested on the back of his head, clutching at his hair as she moaned and groaned out.

Finally he removed her knickers and worked flesh on flesh, savouring the moans he produced from her with every action. He remembered when he'd met her, she'd barely been a teenager, but now she was a full grown woman: short, slim and curvy with a nice rack and an adorably tight pussy. She lay beneath him, watching intently, as he sat up and started to strip on top of her. First he pulled off his shirt revealing a large and toned chest, with a short set of chest hair. Then he dropped his shorts, his muscled thighs. Then finally, his boxers were removed.

His penis was big, really big. Even when it wasn't steel, it looked rock hard whenever Kitty saw it. The thrill never went away. Sometimes she liked him to go metal and screw her as hard as he could but other times, like now she preferred a softer more gentle sex. But not too gentle. He positioned himself above her entrance then slowly but firmly pushed down into her. She groaned out loudly as he inserted himself into her.

Peter's dick slid in and out of her easily due to the lubrication that Kitty's earlier orgasms had provided. The two moaned out in unison as he started to pick up the pace. Her breasts were held in place by her tightly fastened bra, but Kitty found the rest of her body bouncing up and down beneath him with each thrust. Sweat was forming on her face in particular but Peter's face showed nothing but hunger as he pounded into her again and again.

Peter's hands gripped Kitty's shoulders, holding her against the bed as he screwed her. Her brown chocolate-coloured hair was spread across the pillow like a carefully painted work of art. Her skin was soft to his touch and her body was lined with curves. Her latest moan was louder than the others and aroused Colossus further. He withdrew from her pussy and looked at her with a devilish grin, plotting. Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him as if to ask what was taking him so long. Peter didn't need any more reason to get back to work. This time, he shoved his dick under the front of her bra and between her breasts. The bra held her boobs tightly, and so they pressed hard against his dick. He started to thrust again.

Kitty reached out and let her hands grip his waist as he fucked her chest. His dick rubbed against the already hot and sweaty skin of her boobs and his cock's head tapped her chin lightly with each thrust he made. Her bra had been done up to hold her breasts as tightly as possible and she hadn't expected it to have to accommodate his manhood as well meaning it was a tight squeeze. Her breasts were practically screaming out with every attack he made. She couldn't say anything though as she was too busy trying to catch her breath.

She felt herself start to phase but a quick pinch to her cheek brought her back to reality. Then Colossus slid back out of her bra. He unclasped it at the back and pressed his mouth to one of the nipples, sucking gently while his hands worked her other boob. It felt so good to have her breasts released from their thin pink prison into his waiting grip. Then he pulled back again. His right hand continued to grip her boob while the other flew down to her vagina and started to rub. His hand squeezed, pushed and rubbed against her pussy with surprising force. "What do you want? What do you _really_ want?" he whispered into her ear.

Kitty didn't respond for a moment, savouring the feeling of his touch. She also found it difficult to draw in enough breath to answer. Then she felt his fingers enter her pussy deeply. Still no response. They pushed in again. The intense fingering was driving her crazy. "I want..." she was interrupted by another deep push. "I want you to stop being gentle..." she managed to moan out. Peter laughed, "That's my Katya..." he grinned then he rolled her onto her front. He spread her ass cheeks apart and slowly pushed himself in.

The groan she gave out was fantastic and he grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms up above her head and against the wall. Then he turned to steel. She shouted out at the sudden temperature change, his warm sweaty skin was now cold hard metal. He started to screw her. Her moans were intense now as he took her harder than he had at any point earlier that evening. Pressed down hard against the bed with her arms pinned up above her, Kitty felt helpless and vulnerable: a feeling she had learnt to expect and love when with Peter.

His hands gripped her wrists tighter to the point it felt like they might snap as he came to a slow and eventual stop in his pounding of her ass. He shifted back to flesh as a stream of cum jettisoned from his dick into her small curvy ass.

For the next few minutes, they simply lay there, Kitty panting for air beneath him as they pressed up against each other. Then Peter rolled over letting Kitty free. She pushed herself up from the bed slowly and scooped up her clothes. Rolling back up her panties and clasping her bra, she winked over at him. Then she tugged up her bottoms and attempted to refit her torn black shirt. After several attempts she threw it to the floor and grabbed one of Peter's pale green ones. It was far too large for her and went down to her knees but it would do. Then she slipped on her jacket and headed for a deal but then she felt a pair of arms slither around her waist once more.

Watching her get dressed had resulted in Peter growing another erection. "Get your ass back onto that bed you little minx," he ordered, snatching her up into his arms and carrying her back to the bed through her laughter. "The night is still young..."


	6. Iceman and Marvel Girl

Bobby Drake had a crush on Kitty Pryde. So how had he ended up screwing Rachel Grey? Good question.

He'd seen Kitty get back. He'd watched as she'd found her room inaccessible. At that point he had intended to step out and offer for her to come to his which would hopefully have ended with hardcore sex. The problem was that she went straight to Colossus before he could. Rachel had always though Bobby was hot and when she found him, she sensed he was depressed from his lack of Shadowcat but mightily horny. She had decided to cheer him up.

They were now wrapped up in the sheets of Bobby's bed with the majority of their clothes spread across his floor. The only remaining obstacles were their underwear. His tongue licked up her smooth curved back along her spine until it reached her neck then he showered her in kisses. Rachel pushed his face down into her boobs and he nibbled on the end of her breast. She moaned out running a hand through his hair.

Bobby was a cold yet gentle and caring lover. Rachel could feel his penis pressing hard against her leg through his boxers. His lips worked her breast faster and she moaned out again. His hands ran up her legs and under her knickers, massaging her vagina. She groaned forcefully, her hands finding his strong toned shoulders. While Bobby often acted immature and childish, his body was definitely that of a man.

Rachel's crimson hair was a mess; Bobby had made sure of that. It was sprayed across her upper back and his torso. Every time she moved, it stroked against her chest and tickled his nipple: he liked that. His hands worked her like a sculpture evoking moan after moan. A grin had formed on her face and that was probably a good sign. He then lowered her panties and gripped her ass tightly. After a squeeze, he slapped it gently. She let out an 'ooh' sound as her face formed an 'O' shape. His arousal heightened and he spanked her again. He felt her hands curl around the edges of his boxers and tug down.

Bobby's penis was released and Rachel looked down at it with a smirk. His cold hand smacked her ass again. Her hand wrapped around his dick and started to work it up and down. This time Bobby let out a low groan. She sat him up against the wall and lay down in front of him: her ass up in the air and her face level with his cock. Her tongue lightly touched its end. His hand smacked down against her butt. Rachel held his hips and finally took him into her mouth.

Bobby felt his dick touch the back of her throat and groaned out as she started to suck gently. She seemed to enjoy a good spanking so he rewarded her with another slap. As she deep-throated him, he took a moment to look over her body. One thing that caught his eye was the tan lines. Most of her body was crisp and golden from the sun but her pelvis, breasts and shoulders had remained hidden under her skimpy little costume and remained pale and weak. She was a strong woman and her stomach in particular showed off large muscles and a thin body. She was so hot to the touch in contrast to his own cold skin. His finger traced a line down her back passing over the small and she arched up in pleasure. The blowjob sped up.

His dick tasted cool and refreshing as she let her tongue slide along its shaft. His hand smacked down on her butt once more. Then she felt his hands slowly pull her head away from his penis. She gave it one last suck before obliging. He repositioned her so she lay over his legs then he laughed. "Who's been a naughty girl..." he said brandishing his hand above her. Before she could respond he spanked her hard. Then he felt her weight shift and he tumbled off her. She pinned him onto the bed. "You have..." she grinned as the table turned. Rachel started to spank him harder than Bobby had dared to. "Very naughty."


	7. X-23 and Hellion

Things never came easy for X-23 and Hellion. Their relationship was complicated and difficult. That said there were two things they had in common. They both loved sex, and they both loved violence.

Laura had him pinned to the bed: a familiar position for Julian. Their lips touched briefly then suddenly her hand pushed him away, holding him at a distance. She licked her lips and leant towards him, "Beg for it..." she whispered. Julian laughed, "Make me..." X-23 didn't need any further encouragement than that as she started to dry hump him, rocking her hips against his while grinning with a cruel glint in her eye.

She moaned out, her hand dropping to Hellion's penis, rubbing it through his jeans. "How much do you want me?" she murmured. Hellion laughed again, "Not enough to beg, X. Not yet..." Her tongue scraped along his cheek and her teeth started to chew gently on his ear. Her hand rubbed faster as she moaned out again, still thrusting her hips against him.

She unfastened the zip of his jeans and pushed them down as her mouth let his ear go. She grabbed his boxers with her teeth and ripped them off him. Then she encircled the end of his dick with her tongue. "Beg me, and I'll suck it." Hellion considered this for a moment then suddenly, in one fluid movement, he turned the tables, pinning her down. His finger playfully circled her belly button as he grinned down at her. "I was trained by Emma Frost, you'll have to do better than that..."

His hand grabbed her vagina and squeezed, his thumb rubbing it as he did so. She moaned out again and Hellion licked his lips then started to shower her neck in kisses. His dick pressed against her leg as he played with her pussy. His free hand then slid under her vest and squeezed her right breast. One of the most important lessons he'd learnt from Miss Frost was how to make your opponent beg. Of course, Laura wasn't just any partner, she was X-23. This wasn't going to be so easy.

She allowed him to feel her for a while longer, enjoying his warm touch. Then, just as he was getting into the swing of it, she kicked him off and pulled off his shirt. Roughly slamming him up against the wall she pressed her hands to his nipples and squeezed them tightly, twisting as she did so. He practically screamed provoking her to silence him with a kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and chased his until she had dominance over both their bodies. She pulled him away from the wall and back up against the bed, her fingers curling around his hard dick and starting to rub up and down. "Last chance: Beg." Hellion shook his head.

Laura shook her head in disappointment and pulled off his jeans completely. She looked over his naked body approvingly then took his cock into her mouth, sucking hard and fast right from the start. He moaned as she tugged it about with her mouth, her lips smacking into its head and her tongue working it hard. Hellion knew he wouldn't last long against such brutal treatment and felt himself ejaculate down her throat. She kept on sucking relentlessly and his dick stiffened once more.

She let his cock go and stood up, tugging her vest off revealing her bra. It was black, big surprise there. Then she lowered her leather bottoms revealing matching knickers. She wrapped her legs around his neck and whispered into his ear. Hellion then manoeuvred her knickers down her legs using his teeth, pressing his mouth hard against her skin at regular points. Once they were off, Laura pushed herself against his face and he was engulfed in her pussy. His tongue slid out of his mouth and licked the edges of her pussy before entering and eating her out.

Laura moaned as he worked her vagina with his mouth. She thrust her hips against his face often just to keep him on his toes. He didn't seem to mind. She moaned out as he found a particularly gentle part of her vagina and he picked up on this, focusing his efforts on this area which evoked groan after groan. "Your last chance: Beg." He said. She shook her head defiantly as he had done earlier. He expected nothing less. With a grin he threw her off of him and back on to the bed. Then he straddled her waist and thrust into her vagina hard. There was no easing in, no pausing to let her get used to him, just straight-out fucking. Just how she liked it.

Laura screamed as he fucked her: he liked that. The high-pitched wail that she emitted was different to her usual nature. More vulnerable. He thrust into her without relent or pause, only getting faster. His hands cupped her breasts and worked them through her bra. Then he unclipped it at the back and took one into his mouth, sucking hard. One hand pulled the other breast, playing with it gently; the other slid around her waist and gripped her butt tightly. "That ass looks juicy," he commented. He continued to thrust into her but she was getting used to him in her vagina now, it was something that happened often. "Beg me for me," she grinned. Hellion raised an eyebrow, "I think I'll just take it." He spun her around and squeezed her ass cheeks as he spread them before sliding his dick into her once more, but this time using the back door.

His hands were on her shoulders now, massaging them gently as he screwed her anally. His hands gripped her breasts again now, rubbing gently. Her breasts were small and subtle but firm and she loved the feeling he gave her when he groped her boobs, playing with them like they were toys. His hand let her left boob go. She closed her eyes because she knew what came next. He thrust into her harder than before and then as he pulled back, a palm slapped her ass cheek. The spanking was gentle at first but it soon got rough. He would thrust then slap, thrust then slap, thrust then slap, etc.

"I'm begging you..." she screamed out as the spanking got harder. Julian looked at her with a smug grin. "...to do it harder!" He needed no more reason to stop holding back and his slaps became harder and more frequent. Her ass was as red as blood when he finished, and he finished in style. He yanked her head back by her hair as his cum sprayed from his dick between her butt cheeks causing another scream which his cut off with a long kiss. He released her from his dick as he turned the screwing into a passionate kiss. The two held each other in their warm embrace content in each other's arms. Then Laura pinned him down again and smirked. "Beg and we'll do it all over again..." Hellion laughed. "Make me..."


	8. Wolverine and Mystique

**_Author's Note: The winner of the 'who should Logan screw?' vote is: Mystique!_**

_Every woman he could want, in one body._

Wolverine sat on the edge of the bed in his cheap hotel room. He wore only his boxers. He looked up when he heard the door click open. He was supposed to be alone. Jean Grey walked through the open door towards him, a playful grin spread across her face.

Jean symbolised everything Logan wanted but couldn't have so his surprise was indescribable when she pushed him back onto the bed, climbed on top of him and latched onto his mouth in a forceful snog. She wore tight black leather with yellow gloves, boots and belt. Her midriff was left bare and her hair was a lustful shade of orange-red. It was shorter than he remembered. Despite his confusion, Logan didn't protest instead returning the kiss, his hands cupping her face.

Logan knew Jean was rough in bed, and knew that she could be kinky, or perhaps she was just mirroring Logan's passions. He had only ever had her for one night and that had been a special exception, they had agreed never again. Those memories flew through his mind but he ignored them, instead taking what he could get while it was here. Jean was usually the controlled one, not Logan.

He unfastened her belt and ripped off her leather trousers, rubbing her legs and licking at her pussy through the fabric of her knickers. He had her pinned down to the bed beneath him and he was going to use her. Sniff. Something was wrong. Her scent was off. "You're not Jean..." he snarled accusingly. She shrugged.

"Raven..." he growled. Jean's form shifted into the blue body of Mystique. Her skin was smooth and almost sickly sweet. Her eyes glowed yellow with lust and desire and her scarlet hair flowed down her back. Logan let out an aggressive growl then stood up to leave but she stopped him. Her hands wove around his neck and shoulders as she licked her lips. "Where are you going?"

Logan grabbed her by the throat, "Away from you," he spat out. She cocked her head. A sinister smile poked at the edges of her mouth. "You'd leave your lucky charm?" As she spoke, her body shifted and reformed into Domino.

Wolverine pushed her away, glaring. He and Domino had always had something. She liked it _really_ rough. They'd made love several times, but it was always 'a little bit of fun' to her, never anything real. Raven started to unzip the front of Domino's leather costume. It was a tight fit. "I imagine you like these..." She taunted, fondling her breasts. She lifted her leg up to Logan's waits and pulled away the bra.

Logan had to admit, Domino did have massive boobs. She has practically pushing them into Logan's hands s it was no surprise to either of them when Logan lost control and grabbed them, starting to grope them ferociously. Domino moaned out as he pushed her up against the wall, working them hard and fast. He pushed at the nipples and licked along her breasts.

He regained control of himself letting her go and turning away. "I can be your dirty little secret..." a familiar southern accent sang from behind him. He spun around to face Rogue. She wore her green and yellow jumpsuit with the brown jacket and a green headband. Her brunette hair was tousled with the familiar white streak front and centre. A cheeky grin was stuck to her face.

"She's always been a bit of a dirty one hasn't she?" Mystique commentated as she stripped off the jacket. "But like Jean, she was just a tease, you could never have her. You couldn't even touch her. Besides she's so much younger than you, what would the others say? What would Summers say?"

Logan lunged at her, pinning her to the wall by her arms. "Shut your mouth!" he ordered. She pouted. "Don't you want to know what she would feel like? Taste like?" Logan closed his eyes to try and resist but he couldn't. He had to know.

Her erect nipples were poking through the jumpsuit. It had to go. He couldn't see a zipper so he unsheathed his claws and tore off the front of the suit down to her vagina. The underwear was the same as it had been with Jean: A dark purple sports bra with matching knickers. His strong hairy hands started to grope her, feeling her up from breasts to thighs.

"She feels good doesn't sh-" Mystique was cut off by Logan sliding his hand into the knickers and fingering Rogue's pussy. "Tight" was all he said as he pumped two fingers in and out of her vagina. Raven moaned out and she reverted back to her true blue form. On seeing her, Logan's sense returned and he pulled his fingers out of her, stepping back.

"Don't stop now," Raven purred, moving towards the bed. "We can be so naughty..." as she said this, she turned into Emma Frost in the white corset and panties with fur cape of the Hellfire club. Shaking her butt around, she bent over the bed, so her ass was in the air. "Don't you want to steal some more from Scott?" Logan's palm smacked into her ass cheek.

He pushed the cape out of the way and grabbed her butt, groping it hard with no care for her well being. Now he saw what Slim saw in the ice queen, her juicy ass. He spanked it again, then again. He was feral, like a wild animal, completely out of his own control. All he knew was he needed to abuse this bitch. He ripped off the panties and scraped his tongue along the asshole. Emma had such a hot ass.

Suddenly Emma Frost was gone. "I thought we should rekindle an old flame," Carol Danvers announced. Ms Marvel wore the black one-piece suit with the yellow lightning bolt down the front and her black domino mask that, honestly, did nothing to disguise her identity. "Now stop whining and complaining about everything and screw me already, you hairy little man!"

Logan's cock was so hard now, he had to fuck her. He had no choice. He dropped his boxers. "Now we're getting serious," glee filled Mystique's voice. He spread her ass cheeks apart and slid his dick in. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He started to thrust.

The anal penetration was intense; Logan gave no breaks in his fucking. He'd pushed the fabric of Carols' costume out of the way and was fucking her doggy style. Mystique was losing her focus; she couldn't stay in Carol's shape for much longer. It was particularly rough thrust that reverted her to her blue-skinned beauty.

Logan saw her change but didn't stop, didn't even hesitate. His hands gripped her hips but found he found them sliding down her smooth slippery skin. Raven was gasping for breath, her boobs jingling up and down. Logan was gripping her calves now: her skin was addictive. Mystique let a high-pitched wail and Logan finished in her ass. Her orgasm came mere seconds later. They collapsed onto the bed.

They lay in silence for the next few minutes which felt like hours to Logan before Raven sat up, licking her lips and said: "Who do you want next?"

**Author's Note: Only two chapters left for the SeX-Men, but fear not as The X-Men will return. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it was one of my favourite's to write if only for the variety. **

**Do let me know if you have any smut requests (X-Men or not) and I'll have a look. I can't make any guarantees as I have other projects I'm working on and there's only so much time in the world but I'm always happy to consider your ideas of pairings and/or suggestions for the actual sex.**

**So please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, whether you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, and perhaps even speculate as to who the last two pairings are..**

**Until next time: TTFN**


	9. Hope and Quire

Hope sat in her room. The room was nice enough, a solid place to live on Utopia, it was just so... quiet. As she sat on her bed in silence, she imagined her father there to help her settle in. She missed him so much, she missed Nathan so much. Her eyes drifted shut in thought.

She was shocked back to reality by a hand touching her thigh, rubbing gently. She smiled slightly, keeping her eyes closed. The hand rubbed soft sensitive circles into her skin. Her eyes flickered open and she turned to face Quentin Quire.

A childish grin was spread across his face, her smile disappeared as soon as she saw his bright pink hair. She pushed him away and he pretended to look hurt. "Come on Summers," he cooed, "We could be brilliant together. The Mutant Messiahs." Hope scowled. "You're not a messiah Quire." Quentin smirked. "Are you kidding? The words even rhyme." Hope tried to stop herself from smiling. She hated that she found him amusing. She also hated his stupid hair, but what she hated most about him was those ridiculous shorts.

"I'm no genius but you look lonely" Quire paused, "Who am I kidding? Of course I'm a genius!" For a moment Hope had thought she'd actually seen something in his eyes but it was gone now, replaced by that devilish flare of his.

It occurred to Hope that the door was closed. She hadn't closed it so Quire must have done when he came in. Why would he, unless..? He reached across and brushed a strand of her out Hope's eye and behind her ear. "I could always keep you company... if you know what I mean..." he whispered into her ear as he did so.

His legs were pressed up against hers and she could feel a definite bulge in his shorts rubbing against her. She didn't try to push him away this time. "Just give me a chance..." Quire murmured into her ear, his tongue brushing against her skin as he did so. It sent a shiver down her spine. She grabbed him by the cheeks and pushed her lips onto his.

His hand returned to her thigh, rubbing gently. She had changed out of her usual green jumpsuit into brown trousers with a matching unzipped X-jacket over a white half-top. He pushed her onto her back on the bed and climbed on top, their lips still connected.

He rolled the jacket off her shoulders and traced his fingers along her collarbone and over her chest, rubbing her midriff. She gripped his shoulders, her lips working his apart and her tongue rushing out to meet his.

His left hand slid up her inner thigh and started to paw at her through her trousers, rubbing at her legs and mound. She moaned as he gripped her pussy, spiralling his thumb around its edges. She was wet. He liked that. As she moaned out again he tugged off his own shirt and unzipped his shorts tossing them onto her floor.

The bulge was much more visible through his tight white underwear and it pressed much harder down against her. He still rubbed at her pussy, while his free hand tugged her half-shirt down from her breasts to her hips.

Finally his hand released her vagina and glided up to her boobs. He unfastened the bra and eagerly tossed it aside. "Not a bad rack..." he commented as he started to squeeze them. "Ooh..." she moaned in response as he pumped them up and down."I'm going to have so much fun with you," he grinned.

Suddenly, and far more roughly than Hope had expected, he tore off her trousers and spun her onto her front. He playfully pinged the elastic of her underwear. She blushed. She went redder went he spanked her. It was just the one slap but it was mighty hard and Hope shrieked out. Then she found she couldn't stop laughing. Quire licked his lips then slowly guided her hands to his crotch. She realised what he wanted and slowly removed his briefs.

His dick was bigger than she had expected. She rubbed the shaft softly and slowly with her small hands. He groaned out. She worked it a little faster and he groaned again. She was prepared to get faster still but he stopped her, pushing her hands away. Then he positioned himself above her and spread her butt cheeks apart. With a moan from both of them, he thrust into her ass.

Her face contorted into an O face as he pounded into her ass. His hands forced her arms up to above her head and held them in place by her wrists as he screwed Hope. Her ass was tight and unused; he was pretty sure that she was a virgin since she'd spent most of her life hoping through time with Cable.

His hands slid around her waist and up to her boobs, grabbing them once again. He squeezed tightly as he reached his climax. Quire groaned as he unloaded in her ass. Then he pulled out and spun her around. His cum splattered across her torso. His final ejaculation was on her face, and across the ridge of her nose.

He slumped down on top of her. "Still lonely?" he asked. Hope answered through a smirk. "That's what I thought..." he grinned as his hand started to rub her vagina once again.


End file.
